1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a CT (computed tomography) device of the type for imaging slices that are inclined toward the system axis with a measuring unit having a detector system and an X-ray source that is displaceable around a system axis for scanning an examination subject, whereby the examination subject and the measuring unit can be adjusted relative to one another in the direction of the system axis for scanning a volume of the examination subject.
2. Description of the Prior Art
CT devices of this general type are known wherein the measuring unit is tilted relative to the system axis for imaging slices that are inclined toward the system axis.
A disadvantage of such known devices is the considerable technical outlay that is associated with the realization of a measuring unit that can be tilted.